


Keep dreaming Lover Boy

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Fluff, Romance, The others are there but not mentioned - Freeform, Twi and wind really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: Warriors has met a lot of people from across the timeline, eventually, all got sent home except for one. Marin doesn't have a home to go back to but now that he is surrounded by Links he is determined to find her dream boy!
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Keep dreaming Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a one hour write off with the prompt: secret reveal gone right.  
> I forgot to keep a copy of the unedited version so you guys only get the polished one, my bad :(

Warriors was no stranger to portals, he had fought an entire war fighting with allies deposited from across the timeline. Somehow a party of Links from ages past and future was not the weirdest thing he had seen. 

The only thing different was this time he was the one being dumped in new and strange worlds. 

He wondered if this is what it was like for those who had been trapped in his world. If Ravio had to deal with a new form of currency he wasn’t familiar with, or if Agatha was constantly confronted with new bits of wildlife foreign to her own Hyrule. Even the ground he stood on felt different, changed. Familiar and yet so completely foreign to him.

How terribly unnerving. But somehow not so different from the battlefield. Evidently, homesickness is a common ailment among both soldiers and time travelers. And everyone had plenty of stories of homes and family waiting for their loved ones to return. That is except for one traveler who still lived in castle town despite the war ending. She no longer had a home to return to.

Marin unlike the others had come into the war knowing there was no turning back and her past fully behind her. Including the dream boy, she spoke of so fondly of. Late nights where pictures of loved ones had been shared with great care, Marin only had stories and a young about a kind boy who found himself stranded on her island. 

A courageous adventurer, who had promised to show her the world. A brave boy by the name of Link. 

Perhaps that boy was among his current companions. He hoped so for Marin’s sake but he could not pinpoint who the dream boy could be. 

Wind perhaps, surely he had been shipwrecked before? 

Or maybe Wild, he had so little of his past to hold onto, he might not even remember her if they had met. 

Looking across the camp Warriors couldn’t help but try to find the fragments of Marin’s description to one of the Links. 

With a sigh, he tore his thoughts from the issue and took a bite of the stew Wild had pulled together for dinner that night. 

Wild was cheerfully recounting one of the great pirate Tetra’s latest conquests to anyone who would listen.

Perhaps it was just wishful thinking that Marin could find some happiness even after the loss of her home. Her family. But Link was not an uncommon name in any era, parents wishing for sons with brave hearts and souls blessed by the goddess frequently used the name. 

So he stood, volunteering for third watch before excusing himself from the crowd and turning in to sleep.

* * *

He woke sometime in the night, Wind curled up against his side for warmth and Sky’s sleeping form blocking his view of the campsite.

Someone was humming softly into the night, quietly as if trying not to be heard by anyone, not even the stars. 

The notes came hesitantly then with more confidence, it was a song so achingly familiar. 

He had heard that before somewhere. He was almost lulled to sleep once more by the tune, how iron-

Jerking more fully awake War’s realized what it was. Wind groaned having been shifted and Wars froze. The humming stopped and the camp was silent. Keeping his breathing even Wars lay there waiting for Wind to resettle. The silence hung in the air for a few moments before the humming started back up again.

_ What time was it? _

_ Who was on watch? _

Slowly Wars detangled himself from Wind and sat up to see who was knew the song of awakening.

There in the dying light of embers sat Legend, his signature cap nowhere to be seen. He had closed his eyes and seemed entirely lost in thought holding a flower in his lap.

No. Fucking. Way.

Marin must have been completely blind with infatuation because there was no way Legend was the shy boy Marin found washed up on the shore. 

Legend didn’t blush over a girl’s attention or pick flowers. He didn’t hold people’s hands or seek out people’s affections. He was just as likely to bite you as freeze in your grasp if hugged. Legend doesn’t sing.

And yet here in the secrecy of night, Legend sat singing to a girl he would never see again. A girl he had left on some nowhere island. A girl currently in his Hyrule waiting to explore the world. 

This was too good to be true.

Leaning back down and letting Wind grasp on him like a touch starved koala wars closed his eyes and listened to Legend hum into the night. He couldn’t wait to get home.

* * *

Weeks had passed since that night. Weeks of waiting and watching. They had been dumped in a number of lands from Twilights to Sky’s but finally, a portal stood before them leading to War’s Hyrule. 

Rushing forward Wars lead the group to Castletown.

Legend had groaned at the accelerated pace, “Why the rush pretty boy, missed some hot date?”

Wars did nothing but smirk at the jab, “You’ll see. I figured you all might want to experience a hot meal and some of the best beds the inns can offer. Goddess knows you need some beauty rest!”

Legend was clearly ready to fight but the other excitement for a rest from camping was quick to shut him up.

It didn’t take long to reach city limits and War’s led them to the market. The group was quick to split up distracted by the bustling market and stalls so Wars to the time to slip away.

Near the bakery, he saw a flash of red hair. Bingo.

Calling out to her, “Missed me?”

She whipped around, dress twirling with the motion, “Captian! You’re back!”

She smiled and opened her arms gesturing for a hug, he hugged back gratefully,

“Sorry to leave you here without giving you a proper tour of the place.” 

She just shook her head,

“I know how it can be for you hero types, always rushing off to save the day.”

Wars just nodded leading her back towards the stalls where he had left the others,

“I suppose you’re right, I never could deny a dangerous quest, but I left in such a hurry I’m afraid I came across something of yours left in my stuff.” 

She seemed surprised, “really I didn’t think I had lost anything?”

Wars theatrically tilted his head, “Hmm, I guess it must not have been that important, but no matter. It should be returned to you either way.”

He spotted Legend haggling with a jewelry vendor just ahead and called out to him

“Seriously more jewelry? It’s not gonna help with the drowned rat look you’re sporting”

Legend whirled around, ready for a fight but he stopped abruptly his jaw slack. 

Marin stiffen next to Wars, 

“Link?”

Legend seemed frozen but managed a raspy reply

“Marin?”

With that Marin was shook from her stupor and ran tackling Legend to the ground

The other rushed back towards Legend expecting a fight only to find Legend curled up, tears in his eyes as he pulled Marin to face him while she murmured, 

“It’s you, it’s you! It’s really you!” over and over again.

Legend looked completely overwhelmed as tears pooled in his eyes,

“I thought you were dead”

Marin gasped and tried to pull him closer as the two of them basked in their reunion

The others hovered nervously not knowing how to react.

Wars just smiled, “Come on let’s give the love birds some space they hardly need you stinky up the joint.” 

Playfully pushing Twi’s shoulder forcing them out of their stupor. They didn’t need watchful eyes or invasive questions.

“I know a good inn not too far from here, they’ve got the best-baked bread.” and led the others away. There would be plenty of time to tease legend in the morning.


End file.
